Icy Cold Library Naps
by daisygirl101
Summary: Emma takes a rather well-needed nap in the library only to have Killian stumble across her and her books. She wakes up missing books and gaining an article of clothing. Sometimes, her pirate boyfriend was quite the character.


Stumbled across this on Tumblr and I couldn't say no :)

Chapter 11 of 'It's Only Destiny' is in progress! For a sneak peek, follow my twitter account at daisygirl101_ff

_Prompt: __Imagine that Person A finds Person B asleep in the library. Failing to wake them up, or too shy to try, Person A covers Person B in their sweater and leaves. (Bonus: Person B keeps the sweater and starts wearing it in public.)_

Post-Season 3

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

Killian Jones stepped into the library not at all expecting to find what he did.

Originally he was in search of a book explaining what the bloody hell a _casserole_ was, as his Swan's mother constantly insisted she make them for dinner sometime. Whatever it was, he already did not like the taste of the word on his tongue, but he decided to learn what such thing was before turning it down.

He instead ascended the stairs Belle directed him to- apparently that's where things such as 'cook books' were kept- and rounded the corner to see a small reading section. A table was in the center, surrounded by two small chairs. Bookshelves were on both sides of the table, and against the wall was a long bench covered in a red velvet seat cushion. But that certainly wasn't the only thing against the wall.

Lying across said bench was none other than Emma Swan, face down on a book and snoring quietly. Killian licked his lips to suppress a laugh. He slowly waltzed over to her figure and noticed two stacks of books next to the bench. "_Frostbite: The Cold Truth_", "_Snow Storms & Blizzards_", and "_Forecasting the Weather_" were all stacked up in one pile beside her sleeping form, each book having notes bursting out of it. In another pile, "_Weather Works_", "_The Power of Ice_", and "_Ice Crystals and Snowflakes_" were waiting to be read. Killian crouched down slowly to see that the book she was currently reading was about weather too, in particular about icy weather.

Killian knew this had been keeping her up at night. Temperatures were dropping suddenly in the middle of summer and not even the Storybrooke weathermen could figure it out. Emma had suspected something was wrong, but she hadn't come across any clues yet. There was even word of a possible snowstorm next week, in the middle of July, which only put more pressure on Emma to solve the mystery quickly.

She shuddered in her sleep suddenly, shaking Killian from his thoughts. There was no air conditioning on in the library, but according to Belle, the heater was unfortunately broken until next Saturday. It was almost as cold in the library as it was _outside_ the library, and her tank top and jeans were doing little to keep her warm- her favorite leather jacket was currently serving as a makeshift pillow.

Killian shrugged off the leather jacket he had been wearing and draped it over her thin but muscular frame. She relaxed slowly and continued to sleep. He smiled and reached a hand under the book she had been reading. Slowly, he was able to slide the book out from under her and look at it for himself.

"Snow storms… Blizzards… Ice… Unusual cold…" he muttered as he flipped through the book, careful not to lose her place. Killian never had found the weather very amusing, unless a thunderstorm was coming toward the ship he once owned.

He dog-eared the page she was on and closed the book gently, setting on the stack of unread books. He picked up the previously read stack and pulled her handwritten notes from the books. Looking at the numbers on the books and the shelves (Belle had taught him this once while Emma was busy being a sheriff. He got very bored when she was preoccupied.), he placed the books back where they belonged and folded her notes into her 'books for future read' pile. Gently, he kissed her cheek and left the library, knowing he'd run into her on the shore later in the day.

* * *

When Emma awoke an hour or so later, she felt much warmer than she had going to sleep. She caught notice that she was in fact sleeping on her leather jacket, but the book she had been reading was gone. In a minute of panic, Emma sat up quickly, kicking over the stack of books she had been planning to read. The four books tumbled to the ground, throwing her notes everywhere.

When she got up to move them, a leather jacket slipped off her shoulders and onto the bench beside her. She looked at it curiously before picking it up. Instantly she could smell one of her favorite things: A mixture of rum and ocean. Emma smiled widely, knowing who it belonged to. She quickly slipped the darker leather jacket on, deciding to carry her own, restacked her books and notes and fled the library, knowing Belle would forgive her when it came to the mess she'd made.

* * *

Emma found Killian along the shoreline of Storybrooke, crouched among the rocky ground, tossing various rocks into the sea.

"Do you miss her?" Emma asked as she approached Killian, who looked up at her mysteriously as he stood up.

"Do I miss who?"

"The _Roger. _Do you miss her?" Emma asked again, this time being clearer in her question.

"Aye, every now and then I do," he said as he gazed out in the sea, as if willing the ship to reappear on the horizon.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, feeling rather awkward, as she was not one to apologize.

"For what love?" Killian asked, his attention back on his Swan.

"For making you trade her," Emma explained. Killian chuckled lowly and brushed a blonde curl back from her face with his silver namesake.

"Emma, you did not _make_ me trade her. I chose to. For you," he whispered, bringing her forehead against his. She smiled and pecked his lips lightly.

"Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, love," he said with a smile. He traced the lapels of the jacket with his fingertips, almost making Emma beg him to run his hand up and down her side. "You know darling, you should wear this jacket more often. It suites you well."

* * *

Okay, lame ending, yes I know. But I honestly couldn't say no to this prompt. I just thought it was so cute!


End file.
